The present invention relates to the technical field of rings for axially retaining the blades of a rotor of a turbomachine, in particular of an aircraft engine.
It is aimed at a device for rotationally blocking such a retaining ring.
It is also aimed at a rotor retaining ring equipped with such a rotation-blocking device.
It is additionally aimed at a rotor comprising a retaining ring equipped with such a rotation-blocking device.
It is finally aimed at a turbomachine, for example an aircraft engine, comprising such a retaining ring equipped with such a rotation-blocking device.
Throughout the text, the term “axial” refers to the axial direction of the turbomachine.